(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antennas, and particularly to an SOC (System on chip) capable of integrating a micro-antenna, and in particular to integrate and package an existing radio frequency model, circuit boards and antenna elements to a single SOC.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Chip antennas are a kind of antenna type and are developed recently. This type of antenna packages metal conductors into dielectric material. If electromagnetic wave spreads in the material having higher dielectric constant, then the wave speed will slow down for the sake of material property and the wavelength becomes shorter. The size of antenna will depend on its wavelength. If the wavelength is longer, then the size of antenna will become larger. On the other hand, if the wavelength is shorter, then the size of antenna can be smaller. If the dielectric constant of packaging material is higher, then the whole volume of antenna can be smaller. Almost all products of wireless transformation tend to a trend of compactness, so the invention of chip antenna is very useful for the future development of wireless transformation.
The prior art about radio frequency SOCs includes only a radio frequency model, and does not cover the scope of antenna. Because of the antenna characters in electromagnetic divergence and its basic required size, the prior arts implement by separating an antenna form a radio frequency model. Thus it is impossible to reach the goals of integrating the process of manufacture and making the size of the product become smaller.